Deliciosamente Proibido
by DE Fischer
Summary: AU. Elena Gilbert amava o marido, amava mesmo, mas ele não a satisfazia sexualmente e isso era um empencilho para ela, apesar de tudo, ela sempre foi fiel. Mas as coisas começam a complicar quando Damon Salvatore, seu antigo namorado, volta para sua vida, parecendo totalmente disposto a enlouquecê-la.
1. Prólogo

Mystic Falls – Virgínia – 2003

__Dam alguém pode nos ver... – ralhei tentando sair do aperto de sua mão que insistia em me segurar do banco de trás do carro, onde os vidros embaçados tapavam a visão de qualquer um que quisesse espiar._

_Já se passava das dez da noite. Como todas as noites depois que nós começamos um relacionamento, ele me levava até seu carro, escondido dos meu pais é claro, pra gente namorar._

__Ninguém vai nos ver princesa... vem cá,vem... – ele me puxou e me colocou em seu colo, fazendo minhas costas encostarem no banco do passageiro – Eu senti tanto a sua falta... – ele sussurrou roucamente no meu ouvido, antes de morder o lóbulo da minha orelha, soltei um gemido baixo afundando meus dedos em seus cabelos, suas mãos apertaram a lateral da minha cintura. – Você sentiu a minha falta?_

__Sim._Sussurrei, quase sem voz._

_Ele me encarou._

__Mesmo?_

__Mesmo. O tempo todo. Não parei de pensar em você.– murmurei como uma boba apaixonada._

_Ele sorriu lindamente e eu apreciei, sorrindo também. Por que ele tinha que ser tão lindo? _

_Seus lábios tomaram os meus com fome, me fazendo delirar. Correspondi ao beijo á altura, com paixão, apreciando o sabor que seus lábios tinham, minha língua explorava a dele com vontade, enquanto nossos lábios se mexiam de maneira sincronizada, e como sempre temperatura entre nós aumentou, fazendo uma já conhecida fisgada se concentrar na minha intimidade. Isto era complemente normal para mim. Acontecia o tempo todo com Damon._

_Há alguns dias nossos encontros estavam ficando mais quentes, mas sempre parávamos quando a temperatura subia muito. Quero dizer, Damon sempre mim, chegaríamos aos finalmente á tempos, mas Damon me respeitava demais, e eu gostava, apesar de ser frustrante as vezes. Quando estávamos nessa bolha de sedução, Damon se excitava, assim como eu, mas nunca me deixava chegar perto do seu membro, dizendo que não conseguiria se controlar se eu o tocasse. Mas eu sempre tentava, é claro._

_Nunca havíamos ultrapassados os limites, o máximo que tínhamos feito era tocar o corpo um do outro com as mãos, mas sempre por cima da roupa. Às vezes,eu pensava em como seria o contato pele-á-pele,, qual seria a sensação,se por cima da roupa eu já pirava, por baixo eu provavelmente teria um AVC ._

_Mas desta vez ele não parecia ter intenção de parar._

__Dam... – gemi, quando ele esfregou seu membro na minha intimidade com força._

__Você quer que eu pare princesa? – ele perguntou enquanto chupava meu pescoço e se esfregava com mais força em mim._

__Não, por Deus, não– eu sussurrei sem fôlego._

__Eu te quero tanto princesa... – seus lábios subiram para me queixo, dando leves mordidinhas ali._

__Deus, Damon. Eu também ... Eu também te quero muito._

__Princesa, eu prometo que não fazer nada que você não quiser... – ele disse num tom sério, me olhando nos olhos – Só confie em mim._

_Assenti, recebendo dele um sorriso. Seus lábios voltaram para os meus com fome, sua mão desceu até a barra da minha blusa enquanto ele beijava meu pescoç mãos ousaram mais, subindo até meus seios, acariciando calmamente. Minhas mãos se apertavam em sua cintura, e eu fechei os olhos, me deliciando com as sensações._

_Ele deu uma apertadinha de leve, não segurei o beijos pararam e eu abri meus olhos, só para ver os dele brilhando de desejo, provavelmente um reflexo dos meus próprios. Seus olhos passaram a se movimentar no meu rosto,ele parecia apreciar cada incrível que pareça, eu voltou a mão para a barra da minha blusa, e lentamente ele a subiu, me deixando apenas sutiã e calça. Eu estava com medo. Não dele, é claro, eu confiaria minha vida a Damon, mas é que ele era experiente, já tinha visto seios antes. E se o meu fosse pequeno demais comparado aos delas?Meu corpo estremeceu, quando suas grandes mãos masculinas cobriram meus seios, mas o calor que saia delas e o carinho que ele estava me tocando me fez relaxar. Nunca pensei que tocá-los poderia ser tão bom. Mas eu sabia que não era qualquer toque, só o toque __**dele**__ me faria sentir tanto prazer._

__Seus seios são tão macios e lindos que eu quero tocá-los Lena...Tocá-los com a língua ... – ele sussurrou, abri meus olhos e o encarei, seu olhar estava vidrado em meus seios, seus dedos passavam suavemente por eles e eu não controlei meu gemido quando ele apertou o biquinho – Você deixaria eu colocar minha boca neles princesa? – me perguntou, tomada pela sensação gostosa que estava sentindo, eu assenti. Sua cabeça se abaixou e eu mordi os lábios para não gritar, quando senti sua úmida e quente língua contornar meu seio esquerdo, dando uma chupada de leve, fechei meus olhos com força, ele logo depois começou a dar beijinhos em ambos, me fazendo delirar._

_ – Ta gostoso? – ele perguntou, enquanto fazia o mesmo processo com o outro seio, e massageava o direito com a mão._

_ – Ou prefere assim? – ele voltou ao meu seio esquerdo com voracidade, chupando quase que com violência, deixando-os doloridos e inchados. Quando chegou no biquinho, ele mordeu com força, quase arrancando sangue. Eu gritei de prazer, jogando com tudo a cabeça para trás. Céus! Que maravilha!_

_ – Eu adoro de todas as formas, mas sinceramente, prefiro mordê-los. _ Ele sussurrou baixinho, eu gemi. Oh Dam! Eu também prefiro quando você os morde._

_Uma gostosa sensação de dor se concentrou em minha intimidade, e eu quase desmaiei de prazer quando Damon repetiu a mordida no outro seio. Lentamente, sem tirar a cabeça dos meus mamilos duros e machucados, Damon pegou meu pulso e levou até o protuberância em sua calça, e eu quase gritei um "Yes" bem alto quando ele deixou minha mão ali, voltando a se concentrar em mim. Sem hesitar, passei a esfregar e apertar seu membro por cima da calça, e já parecia grande demais assim. Tive que me segurar para não desabotoar seu botão. Conhecendo Damon como eu conheço, ele pararia na hora a nossa 'brincadeira' e diria que teríamos que parar, ou ele não ia conseguir se controlar. E estava delicioso demais sentir o calor que emanava do pênis dele. A medida que eu ia aumentando o ritmo da minha mão, ele aumentava o ritmo das chupadas, fazendo eu e ele gemermos adoidado._

__Dam... – gemi seu nome baixo e mordi meu lábio._

_Ele deixou meus seios e sua boca veio em direção a minha, me beijando duro de uma forma que nunca tinha antes,revirei os olhos em prazer e me corpo ficou mole, ele forçou o aperto na minha cintura para me deixar equilibrada._

__Eu quero fazer uma coisa..._

__Pode fazer o que quiser. _ Sussurrei torpe,sabendo que se ele quisesse transar comigo ali mesmo, eu transaria, mesmo sendo virgem._

__Você sempre reclama quando eu paro,e eu sei que é porque você quer ter aquilo que tanto falam, aquele prazer inenarrável que você só tem quando chega no ápice. Um orgasmo._

_Eu tinha a deliciosa sensação de que sabia onde isso ia nos levar._

__Eu posso te dar princesa, posso fazer isso pra você. Se você me dizer que quer, eu vou te dar o maior prazer que pode sentir na vida. Comigo._

__E-eu quero..._

_Ele me beijou com fúria, nos afastou só para que eu pudesse colocar minha mão de volta naquela delicia no meio das suas pernas. Gemi. _

__Sente o que você faz comigo toda vez que estamos juntos? –perguntou no meu ouvido – Um simples beijo seu me deixa assim... duro... pulsante... doido pra te sentir... – Sua cabeça levantou e seus olhos encontraram os meus. _Você vai me deixar te sentir?_

__Me sentir como?_

__Mais intimamente... – apesar de querer isso á tempos, não pude deixar de arregalar os pareceu se desesperar _ Eu prometo que não vou passar dos limites, eu nunca transaria com você aqui, eu só quero te tocar ... aqui. _ Ele levou o dedo a minha intimidade e fez uma leve pressão. Eu gemi alto, jogando a cabeça para trás._

__Sim. _Respondi sem pestanejar._

_Ele deu seu sorriso lindo para mim, levanto a mão até o botão da minha calça, abrindo logo em seguida. Com uma mão, ele levantou minha cintura e com a outra abaixou as calças, me deixando só de calcinha. Rapidamente, ele empurrou o banco que eu estava encostada para a frente, deixando mais espaço para nós. Quando sua mão chegou na minha calcinha, eu pude sentir um liquido descer pelas minhas pernas. Eu estava ofegante.– Abra as pernas princesa... assim... –Ele pediu depois de me por sentada de lado no banco, ficando de frente pra mim. Cuidadosamente, me olhando nos olhos, ele afastou um pouco a minha calcinha e me tocou com o , assustada com as sensações que me causava. Eu sentia que estava no inferno, sentia tanto calor que logo começaria suar, minha respiração estava pesada e meus olhos se fecharam quando Damon começou a movimentar a mão lá, eu sentia estar tendo um infarto. – Você está tão molhada princesa._

_Eu imaginava que isso fosse bom, considerando o tanto que a própria respiração dele pesou e o tanto que sua voz ficou rouca._

__Você é perfeita demais... que vontade de ... – ele se interrompeu, apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro e fechando os olhos com força. Parecia estar com dor._

__O quê? – perguntei curiosa._

_Ele levantou sua cabeça e me olhou sério._

__Te beijar. _ O encarei confusa. Por que ele não beijava então? _ Aqui._Completou, dando um pequeno aperto no meu clitóris. Soltei um gritinho de puro deleite e fechei os olhos com força._ Mas eu não posso._

__Por quê não? – Perguntei um tanto decepcionada._

__Porque se eu fizer vou perder meu controle, e você sabe disso, eu não quero que a sua primeira vez seja dentro de um carro em um beco escuro. Você merece mais._

_Novamente estávamos lá. Já tínhamos conversado sobre isso, mais eu sabia que ele tinha razão, e o fato dele ter todo esse respeito por mim me fez gostar dele ainda mais. Mas eu sabia do que eu precisava agora, e eu precisava do máximo que pudesse ter dele._

__Damon por favor; Faça. _ Ele me olhou em espanto e eu continuei. _ Eu sei que você consegue se controlar, por favor, me beije._

_Foi tudo o que eu pode dizer, esperava sinceramente que ele aceitasse. Eu sabia que ele podia fazer. Eu precisava que ele pudesse._

_Ele sorriu, lambendo os lábios em seguida. _ Eu não posso princesa, realmente não dá. _ Gemi em frustração. _ Mais eu te prometi um orgasmo, e eu vou te dar._ Logo após dizer isso, seus lábios voltaram pros meus com violência, enquanto suas mãos começaram a se mexer na minha intimidade, fazendo círculos, descendo e subindo, apertando. Apesar de querer algo a mais eu estava adorando do jeito que estava, me concentrei em sentir tudo em puro deleite, desde seus lábios ate suas mãos._

_O ritmo de seus dedos aumentaram de forma critica e insana, ele apertava e acariciava toda minha intimidade com aspereza e eu quase não conseguia me manter consciente de tanto prazer. Quando ele desceu seus lábios aos meus seios, sugou e acariciou o biquinho machucado para logo depois morder com força no mesmo momento que beliscava meu clitóris, eu não tinha mais consciência para nada, só gemia e ofegava, para logo depois dar uns gritinhos._

__Goza para mim, princesa ..._

_Seu sussurro erótico em meu ouvido foi o que bastou para que eu explodisse em êxtase. Meus dentes se fecharam no seu punho, abafando meu grito ensandecido contra sua pele, enquanto as ondas de prazer explodiam por todo meu corpo e as sensações deliciosamente prazerosas me invadiam de dentro para fora, fazendo meus pelos arrepiarem e meu corpo todo tremer em seus dedos fabulosos. Eu podia ouvir meu coração bater forte e descompensado. Minha respiração ficou presa em algum lugar e eu lutei para recuperá-la._

Atlanta – Geórgia – Atualmente

Elena PV


	2. Capítulo 1

_Elena PV_

Deixei a água cair lentamente pelo meu corpo, fazendo o possível para não deixar meus pensamentos vagarem. Eu sabia aonde isso ia me levar: revolta.

Essa noite, tinha acontecido de novo, como todas as noites. Eu tentava de verdade, eu amo o Matt, amo muito, mas o "pequeno" probleminha dele dificultava muito as coisas.

Poxa, custava apenas admitir que tinha um problema e tratar dele? Eu sei que isso pode ser constrangedor para um homem, mas e eu? Ele não pensa em mim? O que eu tenho que fazer pra mostrar a ele que eu não me satisfaço com o sexo?

Eu não tenho muita experiência com orgasmos, na verdade, só tive um em toda a minha vida, mas eu me lembrava bem como era a sensação, e eu queria senti-la de novo.

No mesmo momento, um pensamento que tive na época me veio á cabeça:

_Eu sabia que não era qualquer toque, só o toque __**dele**__ me faria sentir tanto prazer._

Balancei a cabeça, impedindo minha mente de ser tomada pelas lembranças. Não Elena, não volte ai.

_Amor._ Ouvi o grito de Matt me chamando. Suspirei irritada. Será que além de não ter orgasmos eu ainda não podia nem tomar banho em paz?

_Sim, querido? _ Respondi calmamente. Apesar da raiva, eu me lembrava bem na expressão dele quando disse que o sexo não era prazeroso. A expressão que eu vi me fez prometer a mim mesma que nunca o machucaria de novo.

_Vai demorar muito ai? É que eu estou com sono. _ Ele perguntou. Suspirei.

Uma vez, Matt me disse que só conseguia dormir quando estava deitado em cima de mim, com a cabeça do vale entre meus seios. A posição era desconfortável, mas eu não conseguia dizer a ele. Machucar Matt não era uma opção.

_Já estou indo querido.

Desliguei o chuveiro calmamente, saindo do Box em seguida. Enquanto me enxugava, pensei no quanto a minha vida mudou desde a adolescência.

Depois que me mudei de Mystic Falls, mudei completamente minha aparência. Tirei os óculos (que eu nem precisava mais), o aparelho e todo o cabelo crespo que tinha, me cuidando mais. Entrei no melhor colégio da Geórgia, fiquei popular e conheci amigas que tenho até hoje. Logo depois entrei para a faculdade, onde conheci Matt e me apaixonei, casando e tem minha primeira vez logo depois. Comecei a trabalhar na empresa do meu pai, onde hoje em sou a CMO (Diretora de Marketing) e vivo feliz. Apesar da insatisfação sexual, eu sou feliz. Afinal, a vida não é feita só por sexo, não é?

Sai do banheiro só de toalha, recebendo um olhar malicioso de Matt, e coloquei meu pijama folgadinho. Deitando do seu lado em seguida. Matt praticamente deitou em cima de mim e colocou a cabeça no meio dos meus seios. O peso dele em cima de mim quase me sufocou, mas acostumada, dei respiradinhas rápidas e logo peguei fôlego de novo. Em minutos, Matt estava dormindo.

Lentamente, me soltei dele,colocando o travesseiro no meu lugar, andei até o meu guarda-roupa e abri o compartimento secreto, tirando de lá uma caixa grande, contendo dentro a única coisa capaz de me satisfazer. Sai do quarto, tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho, e andei ate o segundo quarto depois do nosso.

Entrei nele e coloquei a caixa em uma cômoda que tinha lá, abrindo em seguida. Sorri ao ver meus bebês. Tirei da caixa o Zach; o vibrador médio que tinha mais o menos o tamanho do meu marido.

Deitei da cama, procurando uma posição confortável, e comecei a pensar no meu marido, Matt tinha um corpo maravilhoso e apesar de tudo, era gostoso. Minha mente buscou imagem de nós juntos e logo eu me senti desejosa. Me livrei da blusa e joguei em qualquer lugar, para logo depois contornar o biquinho do meio seio com o polegar, lambendo os lábios. Levei esse mesmo dedo a boca, lambendo, para em seguida passar no outro seio, um arrepio gostoso me percorreu.

Com a palma da mão, que estava gelada, apertei com força meu seio, gemendo baixinho. Eu adora essas coisas mais selvagens!

Ao mesmo tempo apertei o outro com mais força, fazendo o gemido ser mais alto agora. Com as usas, que estavam grandes, belisquei o biquinho dos meus dois seios, me contraindo na cama com o prazer que senti. Imaginei ser sua boca ali, claro que mais experiente do que ela era de verdade.

Com mais desejo, torci o bico dos meus seios, e um espasmo maravilhoso me atingiu, minha intimidade molhou ainda mais. Desejosa por mais, desci minhas mãos até a lateral da minha cintura e tirei meu short, sendo seguido pela calcinha. Minhas pernas abriram instintivamente, e levei a mão a minha boceta, movimentando ela da mesma maneira que tinha aprendido dez anos atrás.

Passei meu polegar em círculos, apertando meus seios com a outra mão, passei o dedo de cima a baixo achando meu centro e colocando dois dedos ali, os movimentando. Minha intimidade mastigava meus dedos, eu aumentei o ritmo, louca por uma liberação. Apertei meu clitóris gemendo, enquanto procurava meu bebê na cama com a outra mão, o peguei e coloquei no meio das minhas pernas.

Tirei meus dedos da minha boceta e umideci meu bebê, o passando em toda minha intimidade para logo depois socá-lo de uma vez em meu centro.

_Ohh Deus!

Aumentei a velocidade, socando com ferocidade o vibrador no meu canal, gemendo alto, agora sem me importar se Matt estava ouvindo.

_Deus! Tão bom!_

As sensações que meu bebê me causava eram boas, e eu me perdi nelas, jogando minha cabeça para trás lambendo os lábios, enquanto também comecei a esfregar meu clitóris com o dedo. Podia sentir minha liberação chegando.

_Ohh! Estou tão perto ..._

_Que delicia.

Mordi os lábios. Mais gemidos saíram dos meus lábios e eu não tinha mais controle sobre eles, joguei meu corpo arqueado para trás e relaxei. Uma onda de prazer indescritível tomou conta de mim e enfiei uma ultima vez meu bebê no meu centro. Finalmente!

Acordei cedo no outro dia, me sentia mais relaxada e com um humor melhor, mais nada muito novo ou magnífico. Logo entrei no banho, antes que Matt acordasse, por que não queria olhá-lo e considerar que ele possa ter me ouvido. Era assim todas as manhas.

A ducha foi rápida, era 7:25 e eu estava ate atrasada, considerando que provavelmente teria transido no centro. Sai enrolada em um roupão e quando abri a porta do quarto Matt estava acordado, ele olhava pra mim sorrindo. Retribui o sorriso.

_A noite de ontem foi maravilhosa. _Ele comentou com a voz rouca pelo sono. Fui até ele e lhe dei um selinho.

_Foi mesmo.

Não era completamente mentira. A única diferença era que a minha noite só se tornou maravilhosa depois do meu 'encontro' com meu bebê.

_Eu te amo. _Ele sussurrou, suave. Não pude controlar minha onda de carinho em direção a ele.

_Eu também te amo Matt. _ Ele sorriu. _ Mas isso não vai livrar você de levantar, vamos, estamos atrasados.

Ele fez um biquinho fofo e eu ri, me dirigindo ao guarda-roupa para escolher um look para o trabalho. Escolhi uma calça jeans, uma blusa de renda preta e um terninho feminino por cima, para completar um sapatinho cinca de salto. Perfeito!

Desci as escadas para preparar o café. Fiz ovos, bacon e suco, tinha bolo também e café. Matt logo desceu para me fazer companhia.

Comemos rindo e conversando bastante, mais logo depois cada um foi para o seu trabalho.

Cheguei a empresa, cumprimentei todos que passaram por mim, e entrei no elevador. Ser diretora de marketing de uma empresa não era fácil, ainda mais uma como a de meu pai, que era uma das maiores do estado. Recentemente, meu pai construiu um novo equipamento tecnológico ( a empresa inventa todos os tipos de coisas mecânicas, desde motor de carro a vídeo-game) e foi encarregado a mim lançar isso ao mercado. Era um novo jogo de vídeo-game de vampiros contra lobisomens, em que tinha luta, conquista de território, sangue, e todo tipo de coisa de ação.

Vampiros estavam em alta nesses dias, e meu pai pensou que seria lucrativo inventar uma coisa desse tipo. Então ele foi lá e inventou. Meu pai era realmente um gênio.

Cumprimentei April antes de entrar no escritório, ela era minha secretaria a 2 anos e eu não podia achar uma melhor. Era realmente uma mão na roda.

_Elena, _ Ela falou me seguindo. _ Aqui estão os relatórios que me pediu, _Me deu uma pilha de papeis. _ Aqui as ideias de sua equipe de marketing _Outra pilha de papeis. _ E o Sr. Gilbert mandou avisar que te quer na sala dele assim que chegasse.

_Estou indo April, obrigada. _ Agradeci sorrindo.

Deixando minha bolsa no escritório, entrei novamente no elevador e subi mais um pouco, no andar do meu pai. O andar só tinha dois escritórios, o do CEO (meu pai) e o do CFO. Esse lugar estava vago desde que nosso ultimo diretor foi preso por porte ilegal de armas. Foi um escândalo!

Sorri para Karrie, a assistente de meu pai, e ela logo avisou que eu estava ali.

_Ele pediu para entrar, Elena.

_Obrigado Karrie.

Dei leves batinhas na porta, antes de colocar a cabeça lá dentro.

_Pode entrar, querida. _ Meu pai falou sorrindo.

John Gilbert era um pai maravilhoso, e era melhor ainda como chefe, as vezes sentia que podia contar mais com ele do que com a mamãe. E isso era um tanto estranho.

Eu não era filha única, tinha Jeremy. Meu irmãozinho era a pessoa mais legal que eu já conheci, e apesar de eu e ele implicarmos muito um com outro, nos amávamos, e ele era uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Diferente de mim, Jeremy escolheu ser artista, ele desenhava e pintava quadros (que eram magníficos), e recebeu total apoio da família. Por isso, eu a primeira na linha de sucessão da presidência.

Fiz o que me foi mandado, e sentei da cadeira a frente dele. Meu pai suspirou me olhando, antes de sentar na cadeira a minha frente. Sua postura estava tensa e sua aparência estava preocupada. Fiquei curiosa.

_Tudo bem pai?

Ele suspirou novamente.

_Querida, temos que conversar.

Tá, agora eu to preocupada.

_ O que aconteceu?

Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de abrir novamente.

_Você sabe que estamos precisando desesperadamente de um CFO, certo? _Assenti. _ Eu acho que encontrei um homem perfeito para o cargo. Ele se formou em Harvard um ano antes do esperado, tem uma ótima referencia e apesar da ficha um pouco suja, ele é competente. Também não é nenhum ladrão pelo que eu chequei.

_Porque a ficha esta suja então?

_ Muitas multas por alta velocidade e desacato a autoridade.

_Não é muito sério.

Aqui, as únicas coisas consideradas muito sérias eram roubo, drogas e armas.

_ Não é esse o problema.

Eu agora definitivamente não entendia o sentido da conversa.

_Por que esta me falando isso, pai?

_Porque você o conhece, e eu não sei qual vai ser sua reação quando souber quem é.

De novo, eu estava curiosa agora.

_E quem é?

_ Não posso te contar.

Me segurei para não revirar os olhos. Sério, pai?

_Olha, eu vou apresentá-lo em uma reunião na semana que vem. Mas eu preciso que você não fique com raiva e **preciso** que você confie em mim.

_ Eu não to entendendo pai, porque eu não posso saber quem é?

_Porque os outros não sabem e não seria justo contar só a você. Eu não favorito ninguém Elena, você sabe disso.

Senti vontade de novo em revirar os olhos. Meu pai sempre ético.

_ É alguém que eu odeie muito?

_ Não tenho certeza que seja ódio que sente.

Tá, eu to confusa de novo. O que diabos ele quer dizer? Quem eu não odiaria mais ficaria com raiva de ver?

_Pai eu não to entendendo nada.

Ele suavizou a expressão e sorriu de leve.

_Vai entender,querida. Só não me odeie, ok?

Sorri para ele.

_ Eu nunca te odiaria papai.

Ambos nos levantamos e nos abraçamos. Os dois estávamos sorrindo.

_ Ate mais tarde, querida. Pode ir agora.

Assenti e dei um beijo em sua bochecha, antes de sair da sala. De quem será que meu pai tava falando?

O resto do dia passou voando, e apesar do assunto do meu pai ter ficado na minha cabeça, eu consegui fazer tudo que precisava. Quando deu seis da tarde, a única coisa que consegui fazer foi suspirar de alivio. O dia tinha terminado.

Uma semana depois – Elena PV


	3. Chapter 2

**Atlanta – Geórgia – Atualmente **

**Damon PV**

A claridade do sol batia bem no meu rosto, me despertando de um sono calmo, forcei meus olhos a se abrirem, me arrependendo amargamente depois, quando finalmente me dei conta da dor de cabeça que estava. Tentei vagamente me lembrar o que tinha acontecido noite passada, mas minha memória só ia ate o ponto em que eu comecei a beber em uma festa de pessoas que eu nem conhecia.

Desse vez decidido, abri os olhos devagar, olhando em volta. Não, eu não fazia ideia de onde estava. A única certeza que eu tinha era que eu provavelmente perdi todas as minhas coisas, e que eu tinha transado com as duas gostosas deitadas do meu lado em uma grande cama de casal.

Levantei calmamente, só achando minha calça jogada no chão, e sai do quarto sem nem me importar com as garotas lá dentro. Quando cheguei no que deveria ser a sala, percebi que a situação estava muito pior para outras pessoas. Tinha todo o tipo de gente naquele lugar, negros,brancos,asiáticos,ruivos e todos mais. A maioria estava sem roupa, o que significava que não foi só eu que fiquei dopado naquela festinha de merda.

Me segurei para não gargalhar quando vi meu melhor amigo, Alaric, nu, em cima do que parecia ser uma impressora. O filho da puta deve ter ficado tão loco que decidiu tirar uma copia da foto do seu pau. A gargalhada não conseguiu ser segurada.

Sai de dentro da casa quase passando mal de tanto rir. Nem me dei o trabalho de acordá-lo, ele provavelmente estava tão bêbado que vai achar menos roupa que eu achei. Sem falar que ele sempre me abandonava nas casas quando eu acordava depois dele.

Nem me dei o trabalho de procurar meu celular, sabia que não ia encontrá-lo. Por sorte, toda vez que eu ia em uma festa deixava meu carro afastado o suficiente de lá. Achei meu carro do jeitinho que tinha deixado, tirei a chave reserva que ficava embaixo da lataria da roda e segui para casa.

Depois de um banho bem tomado e de ter tomado analgésicos, cai em minha cama, decidindo que agora nada ia me acordar.

O barulho ensurdecedor e irritante do meu telefone ecoava pelo apartamento. Bufei irritado. Sério?

Decidi que se eu ignorar a pessoa talvez caia na real e me deixe em paz; estava super errado. Cada vez aquela merda parecia tocar mais alto. Contrariado, me joguei no chão me arrependendo em seguida. Bati minha cabeça que ainda doía.

Com um gemido de dor, levantei irado e atendi o telefone do jeito mais grosso que pude. Mas a voz do outro lado me vez suavizar imediatamente.

__ Oi mamma. __Suspirei, de repente muito cansado, e me joguei no sofá da sala de espera.

__Oi meu amor, como você tá?_

Sorri com a doçura dela.

__Estou bem, e a senhora?_

__Estou com saudades. __Pelo tom de sua voz eu podia dizer que ela estava se segurando pra não chorar. Suspirei novamente. Era sempre assim quando conversávamos.

__Eu também estou mamma._

Eu tive um relacionamento sério na adolescência, eu tinha só dezoito anos e acho que ainda não enxergava malicia nas pessoas, minha namorada da época era linda, eu realmente a amava, mais por uma razão desconhecida ela me deixou, na verdade, foi exatamente isso que ela fez, só me deixou, nem se preocupou em explicar o porque.

Eu fiquei arrasado, a "mulher da minha vida" tinha me deixado por motivo algum e ainda mudou de cidade (na época eu morava na Virginia), eu então meio que pirei, virei uma porra de um cafajeste de merda, me encrenquei com a policia e ainda teve um tempo que comecei a usar drogas. Tudo por causa de uma garota de dezesseis anos.

Meu pai ficou fulo da vida com o meu estado, então me deu um ultimato. Ou eu me ajeitava na vida ou ele me tirava tudo que eu tinha. Como eu sabia que ele podia me tirar qualquer coisa aceitei a primeira opção, mas as coisas nunca ficaram melhores entre a gente.

Devolvi todo o dinheiro que ele me deu a alguns anos atrás, e desde então não nos vimos mais. De quebra, nunca mais vi minha mãe ou meu irmão caçula, Stefan.

__ Então pare de orgulho e volte logo pra casa. __Ela estava brava dessa vez. Jesus, eu nunca vou me acostumar com as mudanças de humor drásticas de minha mãe.

__ Sabe que eu não volto até ele pedir. E também sabe que ele não vai pedir. Não tem jeito mamma. __ Podia ver ela revirar os olhos do outro lado do telefone. Ela bufou. Segurei uma risadinha.

__ Vocês são dois idiotas cabeças duras, as vezes quero bater nos dois. Aquilo foi a dez anos, pelo amor de Deus!_

__ Só se ele pedir. __ Reforcei.

__Se ele nunca pedir, eu e você nunca mais vamos nos ver? __ Seu tom agora era magoado. Me senti mal, eu detestava machucar minha mãe.

__Claro que vamos, quando você vier me visitar. Sabe que você e Stefan são super bem vindos na minha casa._

Ela funga. Oh, mãe... !

__Vou ver o que posso fazer, tenho que desligar agora. Ti amo Damiano!_

Sorrio.

__ Ti amo mamma._

Desliguei um pouco abalado o telefone. Minha mãe era a única mulher que conseguia arrancar algum sentimento de mim.

Já que estava acordado, decidi que ia "trabalhar". Entrei no escritório que tinha em meu enorme apartamento, e suspirei olhando minha lista de contatos. Eu não tinha trabalho á algumas semanas, desde que o CEO da empresa onde eu trabalhava me pegou transando com a mulher dele na mesa da cantina do escritório, foi um bafafá e tanto.

Apesar dele não me mandar obviamente uma recomendação, e apesar de eu ter transado com a mulher dele, Mason Lockwood não podia dizer que eu não fui bom para a empresa. Eu fui na verdade muitas vezes melhor que ele, considerando que eu sou muito mais inteligente.

Desde então eu tenho procurado algo, mas as pessoas que eu procurava sempre me diziam que não sabiam de nada ou que não podiam me ajudar. Bando de traíras!

Como se um ultimo fio de esperança, eu vi em minha lista o nome August Flicht, logo me aliviei, esse com certeza me ajudaria.

__Alô? __ A voz dele parecia sonolenta do outro lado do telefone. Ah, como é bom fazer isso com alguém.

__August, é Damon Salvatore._

__ Damon, cara, quanto tempo. Tudo bem com você?_ _Agora ele parecia mais acordado.

Nós estudamos na mesma universidade, e apesar de fazermos cursos diferentes, nos tornamos muito amigos. Nós saímos as vezes desde então.

Eu não sabia ao certo onde era, a única coisa que sabia era que ele trabalhava pra uma das maiores empresas dos EUA, ele era advogado, e eu sabia que ele me ajudaria.

__Tudo cara, e ai?_

__Tudo ótimo aqui._

__Como está Melinda?_

Melinda Flicht era linda, mas a única mulher do mundo em que eu não dei em cima. Ela era casada com August e ele era meu amigo demais para isso.

__ Está ótima, ela vive me cobrando sobre quando você vai jantar aqui. E quando vai vir com uma namorada._

Revirei os olhos. Ela só vai ficar na expectativa mesmo.

__ Fala pra que eu posso ate ir jantar, mas vou sozinho. Sempre sozinho._

__Claro, claro._

__ Mas cara, eu te liguei por um motivo importante. Lembro que me falou que trabalha em uma grande empresa aqui em Atlanta, e então pensei se não poderia me ajudar de alguma forma._

__O que aconteceu com a Lockwood's Technology?_

__Digamos que a Melissa era bem sedutora. _ _Ouvi sua alta gargalhada do outro lado.

__Damon, não acredito que transou com a mulher do seu patrão._

__Então não acredite. __Zombei sarcástico.

__Por sorte, a empresa que eu trabalho precisa desesperadamente de um CFO qualificado. Acho que posso te ajudar a ter uma entrevista. Amanhã as sete na Northside Dr NW, ok?_

__Tudo bem, obrigado irmão, você ajudou muito._

__Até mais, irmão._

Com isso, ele desligou o telefone.

Algumas horas se passaram até meu escritório ser invadido, olhei pra cima completamente entediado. Era ela. Rebekah Mikaelson.

_Onde você estava noite passada? _ Seu tom irritadiço me fez ter vontade de rir.

_É sério Salvatore, onde você tava?_ Ela parecia se irritar ainda mais e eu não segurei a risada. Que piada!

_ Estava transando, Rebekah, satisfeita? _ Perguntei cínico. Seus olhos brilharam de raiva. Era tudo muito engraçado.

_ Tem mesmo a coragem de dizer na minha cara? _ Revirei os olhos. Ela sempre dava esse tipo de piti, e eu estava começando a ficar irritado.

Levantei aparentemente calmo, contornei a mesa lentamente e me dirigi a ela, só pra agarrar seu braço com força e dizer duro.

_ Escute bem, Rebekah, por que estou cansado de repetir. Eu e você não somos _**nada**_, entendeu bem? Nada. Então é melhor parar com essa crises se ciúmes boba e idiota, ou eu e você não vamos mais nos ver. _ Ela pareceu totalmente assustada com essa possibilidade.

_D-desculpe, Damon, eu juro que não fiz por mal, é só que eu gosto tanto de você que não consigo me controlar. _ Seu olhos estavam marejados. Revirei os meus, dando a volta e voltando a sentar na cadeira.

_Mais um motivo pra pararmos. _Disse frio. Na verdade, pouco me importava se eu via ou não Rebekah, podia encontrar facilmente alguém como ela na cama ou até melhor, então pra mim tanto faz. Eu não ligo.

Como em um ato de desespero, ela tirou seu casaco, seguindo com o vestidinho que vestia. Ela também estava sem sutiã.

A visão fez me pau se contorcer dentro da calça, e apesar dela ser uma vagabunda, era deliciosa.

_ Você é uma vadia, isso é bem típico de você. _ Falei ainda frio, ela sorriu cínica mais pude ver que ficou magoada. Que se dane!

Com rapidez, dei a volta na mesa e a coloquei no meu colo, ela enlaçou suas pernas na minha cintura e com o canto do olho pude ver o sorriso de felicidade no seu rosto. Não controlei o revirar dos olhos. A joguei em cima da mesa e arrebentei de uma vez a calcinha fio dental minúscula da boceta dela, já jogando no chão. Ela gemeu alto em resposta.

Joguei umas das pernas dela pra trás o máximo que pude e deixei a outra totalmente estirada para a direita. Ela estava totalmente exposta. Lentamente, passei um dedo na sua boceta totalmente encharcada e sugei, a fazendo gemer novamente. O gosto dela era doce e áspero, mais ou menos bom.

_Conheci as regras, vadia. Nada de dizer o meu nome, ou falar coisas melosas. Será punida se o fizer.

Ela então gemeu, e como para lembrá-la qual era o castigo, deu um tapa forte na sua anca. Ela gritou convulsionando o corpo.

_Ahhhhhhhh ... Que delicia!

Sorri sacana e deu outro tapa forte, dessa vez no clitóris. Agora sim ela pirou.

_ Aiiiiii Salvatore seu filho da mãe delicioso ... ahnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn _ Sorri e dei mais um, e outro, e outro. Quando ela estava quase gozando parei, fazendo-a me olhar incrédula, só pra mim rir e me abaixar, caindo de boca na sua boceta.

Se antes eu era bom, agora eu era um animal. Lambi todo seu suco, passando a língua de maneira forte por toda ela, enquanto meus dedos brincavam em sua intimidade. Rebekah, parecia que ia gozar a qualquer segundo, então fiz o que ela tanto almejava; mordi seu clitóris com toda forta.

Ela gozou tão violentamente que molhou toda a sua perna, e minha mesa também. Vadia!

Me levantei, abrindo meu zíper e tirando o meu membro grande lá de dentro, colocando uma camisinha nele em seguida. Sem modéstia mas, eu sabia que era grande e grosso, e que as mulheres piravam só de olhá-lo, imagina então quando eu as comia.

Rebekah olhava meu pau encantada, como era toda vez que transávamos. Aquilo sempre fazia meu ego subir.

_ Apreciando quem vai te comer vadia?

_Você é um cavalo, Salvatore. Um cavalo delicioso.

_Eu sei. _ Falo dando meu melhor sorriso convencido. Ela parece se maravilhar mais ainda. Reviro os olhos.

A colocando sentada, ponho uma das sua perna no meu pescoço e a penetro com força, indo cada vez mais fundo e rápido. Ela geme enlouquecida em minha volta.

_Deus, Damon ... ahnnnnnnn! _ Revoltado, coloco uma mão minha em sua boca, pressionando com força, um sinal claro pra ela calar a boca. Desço a boca até seus seios e os chupo com força, lambendo toda a extensão em seguida. Ela continua gemendo enquanto a penetro totalmente entregue, e mordo seu biquinho com força. Ela joga a cabeça pra trás gritando. Mesmo assim, não tinha minha mão dos seus lábios.

De repente, ela tira minha mão de sua boca e grita.

_Ahhhhhhhh ... Me beija, delicia.

_Não.

_Deus, por favor ... Me beija ... Ahnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ... Es-estou implorando!

_Eu não beijo vadias! _Rosno, louco de tesão.

_Por favoooooooooooor ... Ohhh

_Não.

Continuo metendo nela com força, com vontade, indo fundo. Então suas paredes amassaram meu membro, e ela gozou como a boa vadia que é. Eu gozei logo depois.

Quando a soltei, o sorriso de felicidade em seu rosto me pareceu patético. Sério mesmo? Não era a primeira vez que fazíamos isso pra ela ficar tão feliz.

_Foi maravilhoso!

_Foi normal, Rebekah. Como das outras vezes. _ Eu, que não tinha tirado nada da minha roupa, sentei novamente na minha cadeira.

_Damon, posso te fazer uma pergunta? _ Ela me perguntou. Falar meu nome quando não estávamos fazendo sexo não tinha problema pra mim.

_Diz.

_ Você nunca vai me beijar?_ Eu olhei pra ela sério. Território proibido.

_ Não ate você parar de ser vadia.

Vi que ela ficou magoada, pouco me importa.

_Então faz quanto tempo que você não beija? _ Olhei pra ela furioso, ela me olhava do mesmo jeito.

_Sai Rebekah, agora._Vi que na hora ela se arrependeu.

_Damon, por favor ...

_Sai. _Gritei enfurecido. Ela vendo meu estado, colocou a roupa e saiu sem pestanejar.


	4. Chapter 3

Depois que Rebekah saiu, não pude impedir minha mente de vagar a anos atrás, para o ultimo beijo significativo que dei.

**Mystic Falls – Virginia – 2003 **

_Estávamos sentados em cima de uma grande toalha xadrez com cestas cheias de comida a nossa volta. Elena e eu estávamos com trajes de banho, ambos molhados depois de aproveitar um pouco a água do lago a nossa era nosso lugar preferido na cidade, um lugar onde só eu e ela conhecíamos, onde demos nosso primeiro beijo, onde tudo começou. Era o nosso lugar._

_Ela estava sentada na minha frente, meus braços em torno da sua cintura e sua cabeça apoiada no meu ombro. Era o momento perfeito._

_Eu sabia que a maioria da população masculina não achava Elena atraente, não a achava bonita, mas eu sempre achei. Independente dos óculos ou dos dentes, ela era perfeita. Eu conseguia enxergar perfeitamente a beleza dela._

_Quando nos beijamos a primeira vez, não sei explicar ao certo o que senti, mas eu soube que estava onde devia estar. Seus lábios eram tão doces e saborosos, que eu estremecia sempre que os tocava, a pele macia me fazia arrepiar, e toda vez que a tocava a eletricidade que sentia sair da sua pele para a minha me fazia enlouquecer de desejo. Deus, eu a quero tanto!_

_Elena era virgem e apesar de eu saber que ela me queria tanto quanto eu a queria, não poderia somente comê-la no fundo do meu carro. Tinha que ser especial, tinha que ser perfeito, tinha que ser planejado e bonito, e ela tinha que gostar. Mas a primeira vez dela não seria selvagem, não seria pra machucar, não, na primeira vez dela faríamos amor. Sempre faríamos amor, independente se fosse selvagem ou calmo. Afinal, eu a amava._

_Elena se afastou o suficiente para se virar e me olhar nos olhos, eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando vi o brilho nos olhos dela. Tão linda!_

__ Está tudo tão perfeito, Dam. Você é perfeito. _A voz suave parecia tão perfeita pra mim, tão linda. Porque ela era tão linda?_

__ Princesas só merecem a perfeição, amor. _ Pude ver seus olhos se espantarem por um momento, para depois brilharem como nunca. Um sorriso lindo apareceu em seus lábios._

__Você me chamou de amor? _ Eu sorri._

__Não é o que você é? _ Ela deu de ombros, tímida._

_Meu sorriso se alargou ainda mais._

__ Deus, Elena, você não consegue sentir? _ Peguei uma de suas mãos e coloquei em meu peito, em cima do coraçã batia rápido. _ Ele só bate assim por você. O que eu to sentindo agora, eu nunca senti por ninguém. Eu morreria por você, só pra te manter em segurança. Não me imagino ficando assim com alguém, que não seja você. Se isso não é amor, então não sei o que é._

_Os olhos dela estavam marejados, provavelmente ninguém tinha dito isso pra ela ainda. Rapidamente, seus lábios se juntaram com os meus, no beijo mais apaixonado que já , é tão bom!_

O toque do meu celular me tirou dos meus devaneios. Não pude agradecer mais. Detestava quando minha mente me levava a lugares que eu tentava esquecer a anos.

__Alô?_

__Filho da mãe!_

Não pude deixar de dar uma risadinha quando reconheci a voz do outro lado.

__ O que foi que eu fiz Ric?__Me fiz de inocente.

__Meu deixou aqui, desgraçado. Cadê minhas roupas?_

Eu ri mais ainda.

__Como que eu vou saber? _

__Melhor vir me buscar Salvatore, e trazer roupas, agora._

Revirei os olhos. Mandão mesmo;

__Você só acordou agora, eu sai daí a horas._

__E fui o primeiro a acordar ainda, quando os pais do dona da casa chegar, ele vai tar muito fudido._

A risada agora veio de nós dois.

__To chegando._

Voltei novamente na casa que sai mais cedo, entrei lentamente, Ric estava sentado no que era, ou parecia ser pelo menos, a cozinha, todo pelado.

_Credo, Alaric! Cobre essa coisa.

Joguei pra ele a calça, ele parecia estar com muita dor de cabeça.

_Vai pro inferno!

Ele se vestiu e saímos de lá, eu não conseguia parar de rir.

_Vai continuar com o showzinho palhaço?_Ele perguntou, me fazendo rir ainda mais.

Chegamos em frente a casa dele, depois de uma viagem de silencio, apesar que uma hora eu liguei o radio bem alto porque sabia da dor dele, a cara que meu melhor amigo fez foi impagável.

Fiz isso mesmo, ele fazia pior quando era comigo.

_ Sai fora, cabeçudo!

Ele me mostrou o dedo do meio e saiu, entrando em seu apartamento. Gargalhei.

Já era bem de tardezinha, então a única opção que tinha era comer alguma coisa e assistir TV, já que amanha tenho compromisso de trabalho.

As sete horas do outro dia eu já me encontrava de pé, tinha tomado banho e comido alguma coisa, tava pronto pra sair. Cheguei na Northside Dr NW cinco minutos depois.

August estava sentado em um dos bancos que tinha na praça, então fui ate ele.

_Irmão.

Quando ele me viu, levantou e me abraçou.

_Damon, quanto tempo irmão.

_É nem fala, como vão as coisas?

_Indo cara, e com você?

Dei de ombros.

_O mesmo dos últimos anos.

Ele revirou os olhos.

_Vamos, estamos atrasados já.

_Claro, claro.

August entrou no seu carro e eu o segui no meu. De repente, paramos em um grande edifício, tão grande que até eu, que sou acostumado com essas coisas, me assustei. No entanto, foi o nome na frente que me espantou.

Gilbert Business Entertainment.

Gilbert. Deus, isso é possível? De repente, depois de muito tempo, eu me senti ... diferente.

_Vamos? _Perguntou August, me olhando de canto.

_Claro.

Quando entramos, a mulher da recepção me olhou de cima a baixo, como se já considerasse a opção de alguma coisa acontecer entre nós. Revirei os olhos. Porque elas eram tão fáceis?

August só mostrou o cartão que tinha no bolso do terno, e ela nos deixou passar.

O elevador era grande e até arejado, eu me sentia confortável ali, o que era raro pra mim. Chegamos ao ultimo andar, e meu amigo foi direto pra a maior sala dali, isso considerando que só tinha duas.

Ele falou alguma coisa bem baixo para a secretaria, e então, entramos, sem mais cerimônias.

A pessoa sentada na grande cadeira do CEO, quase me fez cair de costas. Era mesmo John Gilbert que eu estava vendo?

Quando me viu, ele ficou mais pálido que eu.

_Damon Salvatore?

Nós dois nos olhávamos com a expressão espantada e a cor pálida, enquanto August intercalava o olhar de um pra outro, parecendo confuso. Quais eram as chances disso acontecer?

_Vocês se conhecem?

_Infelizmente. _ John disse, de repente muito sério. Fiquei confuso. Ele tinha raiva de mim?

_Porque infelizmente? _Perguntou August, agora sim muito confuso.

_Não interessa agora. O que esse moleque faz aqui? _ Ele parecia furioso. Me senti mais confuso ainda. A filha dele me abandonava e ele que ficava com raiva de mim?

_Lembra que eu te liguei ontem falando que tinha um candidato a vaga de CFO? Então ...

John cortou ele imediatamente.

_Você trouxe **Damon Salvatore** pra fazer uma entrevista na **minha** empresa?

Damon, deixa de ser idiota. Fala alguma coisa!

_Qual o problema, Sr. Gilbert? Mistura tanto as coisas assim?_ Falei com meu conheci tom sarcástico. Eu sentia que se ele pudesse me matar estaria fazendo agora.

_Não, claro que não. _Seu tom era forte. _ Prometi uma entrevista, então vou fazer uma. Sente-se Salvatore.

Me sentei, então começamos.

Senti que essa era sem duvidas a entrevista mais longa e difícil da minha vida, John fazia as perguntas de um jeito que ficava difícil de responder, só pra ver se eu sabia a resposta, mas eu sempre sabia.

Se tinha uma coisa na qual eu era sério era no trabalho. Sem piadinha, ironias ou sarcasmos, sem falta de vergonha na cara também. Trabalhei muito duro pra ser o profissional que sou hoje, pra estragar eu mesmo minha chance de sucesso.

No final, me senti até cansado.

_Muito bem Salvatore, posso dizer que estou impressionado. Não diria que o adolescente irresponsável que conheci se tornaria num profissional tão inteligente. _Dei meu sorriso de lado característico. _ Vou te dar um mês de teste, se não conseguir o que espero, está fora. _Assinto.

Nos três nos levantamos, August aperta a mão dele e segue para a porta, eu aperto a mão dele também, mas antes que tivesse a chance de soltar ele aperta mais forte e diz olhando no fundo dos meus olhos.

_Outra coisa, se chegar perto da minha filha, também está fora, Damon.

Ele parecia estar falando muito sério. Dei uma risadinha e me segurei para não revirar os olhos.

_ Não se preocupe John, sua filha não me interessa em nada mais.

Dito isso, ele me soltou e eu fui a porta, logo saindo do grande prédio.

Sinceramente, acho que isso vai ser muito interessante.

**Uma semana depois – Elena PV**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Elena PV**

Já fazia uma semana desde que tive aquela conversa com meu pai no escritório, mas desde então ele tem andado muito estranho. Ele parecia tão tenso, fala mais docemente comigo e me olhava de um jeito que parecia querer se desculpar. Eu particularmente não estava entendendo nada, mas ele garantia que hoje eu iria entender.

Em casa a coisa também estava mais séria. Não havia nada de errado na minha relação com Matt, na verdade estávamos iguais, como é sempre, o problema, é que eu cheguei a um ponto onde meus hormônios estavam á flor da pele, meus bebes não funcionavam mais e eu não conseguia mais minha libertação.

É que depois de um tempo a insatisfação não é mais preenchida por mim, agora eu cheguei a um estagio onde preciso de um homem.

De manha eu acordei bem disposta e um tanto ansiosa, afinal, hoje era o dia em que o mistério seria terminado e eu finalmente descobriria quem era o famoso CFO.

Olhei para o relógio do lado da cabeceira da cama, pra só então me dar conta de que estava atrasada. Droga!

Tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida, nem me importando em chamar Matt (que também dormia). Coloquei meu macacão vermelho e penteei meu cabelo recém cortado ( eu tinha cortado no fim de semana) rapidamente, pegando minha bolsa e saindo correndo.

?pid=171073&fullsize=1

Quando cheguei a empresa, todos o funcionários que estavam na recepção ou qualquer outro lugar que não fosse a sala de reuniões me olhavam como se eu fosse um ET. Não que eu pudesse culpá-los,afinal,eu nunca me atrasava.

Passei correndo em minha sala só pra ouvir April dizendo o que eu já sabia : estava 15 minutos atrasada. Corri até o elevador e apertei o botão número 15, o penúltimo andar do prédio.

Andei o mais rapidamente que pude até a sala de reuniões, parando pra respirar somente quanto cheguei a porta, a abri rapidamente, atraindo o olhar de todos que estavam na sala.

Pude notar vagamente que todas as pessoas (com a minha exceção) estavam em seus devidos lugares, e uns funcionários mais velhos me olhavam com repreensão;me segurei pra não revirar os olhos. Ninguém se atrasou na vida aqui não?

Olhei rapidamente pro meu pai, meu olhar transmitia um pedido mudo de desculpas, mais o seu estava obviamente com o mesmo pedido só que mais forte. Então finalmente me lembrei do CFO que eu supostamente não gostava e que agora trabalharia aqui; movi rapidamente meu olhar para a direita, e então paralisei.

Acho que nem se quisesse conseguiria mover um músculo, juro que por um momento não consegui ouvir meu próprio coração, minha respiração ficou presa na garganta e toda minha força se foi. Eu me sentia enjoada e fraca, como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento; ainda sim, era a figura sentada ao lado do meu pai que prendia toda minha concentração, uma pessoa que eu tentei desesperadamente esquecer com o tempo, e que jurei pra mim mesma que não me abalaria mesmo que visse. A única pessoa até hoje capaz de me dar um orgasmo.

_Damon? _ Sussurrei, mal conseguindo manter minhas pernas firmes.

Isso não podia estar me acontecendo. O mundo seria assim tão injusto? Eu estava tentando desesperadamente me manter firme na minha relação com Matt, pra _ele_ simplesmente voltar pra minha vida? Isso não podia mesmo estar me acontecendo.

O que mais me surpreendeu, no entanto, é que apesar de todas as emoções que eu não conseguia identificar em seus olhos, eles não tinham surpresa. Ele não estava surpreso ao me ver, como eu estava. Ele já sabia o que ia acontecer.

_É claro, retardada, ele fez a entrevista do seu pai e já sabia quem ele era, ele já sabia sobre você._

Decidi ignorar minha consciência idiota,e tentei me obrigar a fazer alguma coisa. Já estava ficando estranho aquilo de nós dois nos encarando.

_ Oi Elena.

_Deus, aquela voz! Eu senti tanta falta daquela voz._

Não, não, não, não ... Eu não vou pensar sobre isso. Não, não.

Forcei minhas pernas a se movimentarem, e sentei no meu lugar da mesa. O silencio que se seguiu foi constrangedor.

Eu acho que vou desmaiar. Minha fixa não caiu completamente ainda. Isso estava mesmo acontecendo ou era um sonho?

Não, provavelmente está acontecendo, porque eu não iria nem em um milhão de anos conseguir imaginar ele com a aparência melhor que a que ele tinha antes, e por incrível que pareça, ele está ainda mais lindo e delicioso.

Ele abandonou as madeixas castanhas, adotando um cabelo super preto, o que destacava mais o azul profundo dos seus olhos, seus traços estavam mais marcantes, ele estava mais homem, o que o deixava muito melhor, e apesar de não conseguir ver seu corpo, estava claro que ele estava mais forte que antes.

Deus, acho que vou ter um colapso.

Seus olhos também não deixavam os meus, e quando eu vi ele parar pra me reparar melhor, seus olhos adotaram um tom mais escuro, mais sensual ... Deus, não importa quanto tempo passasse, eu nunca ia esquecer o que era aquele brilho em seus olhos ... Era desejo;

_Deus, por favor, me ajude!_

**Damon PV**

Na segunda-feira de manhã as sete em ponto eu já estava no prédio da Gilbert Business Entertainment, hoje era o grande dia em que eu seria apresentado como novo CFO.

A reunião começou sete e meia em ponto e sete e quarenta eu fui chamado por John na sala. Quando entrei, me surpreendi ao ver um lugar vago.

Hum, então ela não veio? O papaizinho com certeza falou de quem se tratava e ela decidiu fugir, como sempre faz. Quer saber? Foda-se.

_ Senhores, senhoras, _John começou. _ Este, é Damon Salvatore, nosso novo diretor financeiro.

Os outros diretores bateram palmas e algumas mulheres me olharam de cima a baixo. Eu, sempre muito simpático, fiz questão de cumprimentar um por um, e sempre que chegava em alguma mulher, eu beijava a mão e dava uma piscadinha, o que a fazia rir. Por dentro, eu gargalhava.

Quando finalmente tive a chance de sentar, a porta foi aberta, e uma mulher passou por ela.

A pessoa passou o olho por todos na sala rapidamente. Eu não reconheci quem era, mas logo de primeira vi que era deliciosa. O macacão que sei lá quem usava, apesar de ser comportado, mostrava bem as curvas e dava a atenção certa ao seio e bunda.

O corpo atlético parecia perfeito e minha boca salivou no mesmo momento que meu pau deu uma pulada na calça.

Eu nem sabia quem era, mas já estava doido para comê-la. Fiquei tão perdido em seu corpo que mal notei que ela olhava pra mim, até que subi meus olhos até seu rosto e travei.

Aqueles olhos ... Eu reconheceria aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar. Deus, aquela era mesmo Elena Gilbert?

Não, eu provavelmente estava enganado. A Elena Gilbert que eu conheci era magrinha, usava óculos e aparelho e tinha cabelo crespo, com certeza não era a pessoa na minha frente. A mulher em minha frente tinha um corpo escultural, o cabelo liso arrumado e o rosto delicado; apesar de a Elena que conheci ser linda a que estava na minha frente era demais, então não era possível serem a mesma pessoa.

_Damon?

Era ela. Aquela era _sim_ ela. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, o destino seria tão filho da mãe a ponto de me fazer sentir uma atração daquelas pela mulher que mais me machucou na vida? Não era possível uma coisa dessas.

Depois de tanto tempo, a única coisa que eu devia sentir por ela era indiferença, eu devia mostrar a ela o quão bem eu superei seu abandono, não sentir atração, não querer prensá-la na parede e fazer o que quero fazer desde que namorávamos. Não devia ser assim.

_ Oi Elena. _ Consegui responder sem demonstrar a ela nada.

Minha fala pareceu despertá-la de seu transe, e ela então se dirigiu ao lugar dela, mas por algum motivo, não conseguia parar de olhá-la.

_Damon, para de bancar o idiota cara, você sabe muito bem que não sente mais nada por ela, para de olhar filho da mãe._

Ela, no entanto, assim que sentou, voltou seus olhos aos meus, e eu então vi que não conseguiria desviar.

Ela está tão linda, tão sexy, forte, muito melhor que antes. Sua cor de oliva também continuava a mesma, as feições delicadas lembravam um anjo, e eu nunca tinha reparado o quanto sua boca era bonita e chamativa, me dava uma vontade de ...

_Para Damon, não seja estúpido cara._

Me repreendi mentalmente, mas ainda sim não consegui desviar os olhos dos dela.

_Quando a gente vai poder começar? _ Perguntou um homem velho sentado a esquerda de Elena, me tirando completamente do meu estado torpe. Quem era aquele mesmo?

_Agora, _ respondeu John. _ A gente vai começar agora. Como eu ia dizendo, esse é Damon Salvatore e ele será nosso novo CFO temporariamente. Vai ser um período de teste, caso tudo de certo, ele será efetivado.

De repente, o rosto de Elena foi tomado por uma nova emoção, essa eu conseguia identificar bem. Raiva.

**Elena PV**

A voz do meu pai tirou meu foco de Damon, e eu fui trazida brutalmente para a realidade. E então, a voz do meu pai voltou a minha mente.

_Olha, eu vou apresentá-lo em uma reunião na semana que vem. Mas eu preciso que você não fique com raiva e __**preciso**__ que você confie em mim._

Só então me dei conta de que, sim, eu tinha motivos para sentir raiva. Aquele era Damon Salvatore, o cara que mais me humilhou e me machucou em toda a minha vida, a pessoa mais idiota e ignorante que já conheci, a pessoa que eu mais tinha raiva. Era o Damon, droga, como meu pai pode contratar ele?

Justo meu pai que sabia exatamente o que eu tinha passado.

**Mystic Falls – Virgínia – 2003 **

_O desespero era evidente em mim. Isso não podia estar me acontecendo._

_Como ele foi capaz de fazer isso comigo? De todas as pessoas, como __**ele**__ foi capaz de me machucar assim? Eu o amava, amava muito, então como ele pode? Ele disse que me amava também, disse que me queria, porque ele fez isso?_

_O que ele queria afinal, se nem transar comigo ele quis? O que diabos ele ganhou me iludindo desse jeito? Céus, acho que vou morrer._

_Eu nunca tinha sentido, nem de perto, uma dor daquelas. Parecia que meu chão tinha se aberto e eu poderia cair a qualquer minuto, meu coração estava tão apertado que eu não sabia se continuaria batendo. Dói tanto! Tanto!_

_Deus, porque?_

_Porque isso tinha acontecido comigo? Que pecado tão grande eu cometi, meu Deus? O que eu tinha feito pra merecer aquilo?_

_Continuei andando pelas ruas de Mystic Falls, sozinha, chorando, em desespero completo. Dói tanto!_

_Quando finalmente cheguei em casa, minhas pernas pareciam não ter mais forças, eu desabaria a qualquer momento. Quando vi meu pai, a única coisa que consegui fazer foi me jogar em seus braços e chorar._

Meu pai tinha visto tudo, ele que me consolou, e ainda assim contratou aquele homem. A raiva em meu peito era tanta que eu me controlei para não gritar. Eu deixaria isso pra mais tarde.

Vi o rosto de Damon adotar um tom de surpresa, provavelmente pela minha mudança drástica de humor, para logo depois seu rosto ser tomado pela frieza e o sarcasmo, dando um sorrisinho de lado.

Idiota!

_ Então, a partir de hoje, todos os setores serão primeiro passados pelo Damon, para depois chegar a mim. Duvidas? _Continuou meu pai.

Como assim passados pelo Damon? Alem de ter que vê-lo todos os dias ainda teria que trabalhar diretamente com ele, é isso?

Ninguém disse nada.

_Bom, nesse caso, estão dispensados.

Eu sem duvida nenhuma fui a primeira que sai, estava praticamente correndo. Em uma tentativa desesperada de não ter nenhum contato com meu ex-namorado, eu desci as escadas, em vez de pegar o elevador como todos.

Me arrependi amargamente depois, o meu andar era no mínimo quatro abaixo do que eu estava, então, andei demais.

Cheguei ao meu escritório totalmente morta, acho que ate passou a raiva que estava sentindo.

_April, desmarque qualquer coisa que eu tenha até depois do almoço, eu não quero ter que lidar com nada assim agora. _ Mal a olhei e já despejei essa ordem, nem dando a ela chance de falar.

_Elena espe...

Não a deixei continuar, fechando a minha porta antes dela terminar a palavra. Encostei a cabeça na porta, fechando os olhos e suspirando, então virei, encostando as costas e quase não conseguindo manter minhas pernas firmes.

_ Está pálida princesa, _ Abri meus olhos de imediato, olhando espantada para a figura sentada em minha cadeira. _ parece até que viu um fantasma.

Eu não podia acreditar em meus olhos, não, isso não está acontecendo. Ele não seria tão cara de pau, seria?


End file.
